Sacrifice
by xLifelessx
Summary: Emma gets frustrated with what's going on between Shalimar and Brennan, Jesse discovers something about himself, but could something happen?
1. Discovery

A/N: This chapter is more of an action/romance one, trust me, it will get really angsty in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, nor do I own the characters or anything having to do with Mutant X except this fic.  
  
Chapter 1: Sacrifice  
  
Emma stood outside on her balcony letting the refreshing breeze run across her face. She stared at the water below and the cliffs beside her. She felt confused, unsure of what to do, unsure of her situation in fact. She continued standing there, beginning to be lost in her own thoughts.  
  
'Why must I do this to myself, he belongs with Shalimar now, not me. He loves her, not me; he would never love me like he loves her. I'm just wasting my time thinking about this when I know nothing will happen, why do I bother with this? Why do I even bother at all?' She looked down at the water below, thinking how similar the waves crashing against the rocks below resembled her love life. Everything would be going good, she would be falling in love, but then it always hit a wall.  
  
Emma walked from here balcony slowly till she reached the edge of her bed. She sat down slowly and lay down. She looked at her ceiling, looking at all the patterns on it when she heard a knock at her door, it slowly slid open and Jesse poked his head through "Hey Em, want some breakfast?" Emma rolled her head over to face Jesse "No thanks Jess" she said with a smile. "Well if you do, you might want to make it quit, it looks like Brennan's on the verge of a food binge" Jessie said with a chuckle, Emma smirked. There was a long pause between them, Jesse kept trying to say something but nothing came out, until he finally spoke "Ummmmm, well, I gotta head out, so I'll talk to you later?" Emma smiled "Yep, talk to you later" Jesse smiled and closed the door quietly. Jesse stood in front of the door, and lightly leaned on the wall next to the door to Emma's room. 'I think something's up with Emma?' he said in his own thoughts 'She seems upset for some reason, I wonder why, I should go talk to her' Jesse turned around and lightly opened the door when he noticed Emma lay asleep on her bed. She started to shiver from the breeze that came from her balcony. Jesse quietly ran over and closed the doors that connect the balcony and slowly walked over to Emma's bed and pulled the covers over her and lightly tucking her in. He walked towards the door when Emma groaned "No.Brennan..don't" Jesse stared at Emma with a confused look on his face, he just shrugged and slowly and lightly closed the door to her bedroom.  
  
Jesse leaned on her door lightly not to make a sound. Jesse felt warm, he felt happy for once in his life, but why? He thought to himself, why is happy now? He looked at the door, and his face looked confused 'Am I feeling happy because of Emma?' What kind of impact could she have on him, something was different somehow, but he didn't know what. He had never felt like this before, he stared at the door knowing that Emma was safe, he felt comfort in that. He had never felt like this about anything or anyone. He stood there, and it hit him. 'Could I be in love? With Emma?' He just stood there, lost in his thoughts, and then he slowly walked away from where Emma lay peacefully asleep and safe.  
  
*A Couple Hours Later *  
  
Emma woke up, lying in her bed, she slowly rose up from her bed, and noticed that she was covered with her sheets, and that the balcony doors we're closed. She felt scared at first, but she thought 'Nah, it must have been one of my team-mates'. Emma stood up from her bed and stretched and started wiping her eyes from the blurry vision. She opened her door where everything seemed quiet; she walked out and up the stairs slowly. When she noticed Jesse sitting at the table reading a book, she kept walking and sat down across from him. He took a drink of his coffee "Hey sleepy head", "Hey" Emma replied with a yawn. "How'd you sleep?" Emma smiled "The best I've slept in a long time, where's everybody else?" Jesse book marked his novel, and had another drink of his coffee "They're all in the Med lab, helping Adam to make sure everything's still functioning". Emma smiled at Jesse and he smiled back when a voice appeared from Jesse's com ring "Jesse, grab Emma and meet us in the Helix in 10" Emma nodded "Be right there"  
  
Emma and Jesse made it to the Helix when everyone was just getting, Emma and Jesse ran in and took their stations. "Adam, what's going on?" Jesse said while strapping himself into his seat. "New Mutant by the name of Kero Gibson, he's a Psionic Telekinetic, and a pretty strong one at that, and we have to save him quick before Ashlock gets to him" Brennan had a confused look on his face "What does Ashlock want with him?" Adam shook his head "I have no idea" Emma looked at Brennan "Well with Ashlock, we can tell it isn't good.at all" Jesse sat at his computer, lost in his thoughts of his current situation 'Am I in love with Emma? Why?' he continued to sit there, lost in his thoughts. Emma looked over at Jesse "Jesse, Jesse, you okay?" Jesse popped up and looked at Emma "I'm fine, don't worry" She smiled and returned to moderating the systems. "Okay everybody, we'll be there in 5, so get prepared" Brennan spoke while shifting the controls of the plane.  
  
After Brennan had landed the Helix, everybody got out and did a quick stretch. "Hey Emma, can you sense him?" Emma smiled "Already on it Shal, he's two floors below" the team ran down to the 8th floor of the abandoned parkway. Emma closed her eyes for a min and focused "He's over there" she pointed towards a pillar about 20 feet away.  
  
The MX team ran towards the pillar when "STOP" yelled Emma. Everybody looked at her with confused eyes. "He's not alone" Emma took a step back. "Nah, he's there," Brennan said with a grin "No Brennan, somebody else is there" Brennan started to get frustrated, Shalimar looked at the pillar when her eyes went feral. "Brennan, she's right, he's not alone, but I know who's with him" Gabriel rolled out from the pillar with the young mutant known as Kero Gibson in a tight headlock. "Wow Brennan, you should really listen to the ladies" Gabriel grinned, "Time to play" out of nowhere 4 new mutants popped from behind the pillars to join Gabriel. The tall young male launched a fireball from the tips of his fingers similar to Brennan towards Shalimar, she quickly dodged with a backbend, no other choice do to her malicious fear of fire. As the one of the other young females launched a ball of ice from her fingers towards Brennan, he rolled under the ball of ice and shot a ray of electricity towards the mutant with fire, but the mutant suddenly rose above it. Shalimar growled "Another telekinetic" Brennan nodded "As well as two thermals". Shalimar's eyes went Feral once again "I'll take Ashlock" "SHAL!" all of them yelled at once, but Shalimar was already a dash towards Ashlock. She jumped and kicked Ashlock in mid- air forcing him to drop Kero.  
  
Jesse went after the fire thermal while Brennan went after the other, while Emma went after the telekinetic, while the remaining Mutant on Ashlock's side stood there and watched all the battles rage.  
  
Jesse kept massing and phasing as the fire thermal launched more fireballs at Jesse with fierce, Jesse got bored with the same old routine, so he rolled under one of the fireballs and jumped and side kick the fire thermal sending him rolling, but the fire thermal quickly rolled up and shot another fireball at Jesse, Jesse jumped out of the way of it, but it burned the end of the arm of his shirt. "That was close," he said gasping.  
  
Brennan shot another ray of bolts at the mutant, but she threw ice in everyway of its path, which causing it to stop halfway. Brennan ran and kicked off one of the pillars beside him and spun around and kicked her in the face, send her spinning into a pillar, he kicked to the side of the pillar just missing her, he kicked towards her head, to the stomach, then uppercut knocking her to the ground, she sat up and launched a large ball of ice at Brennan knocking him a couple feet away.  
  
Shalimar was tumbling and flipping every way to dodge Gabriel's constant attacks, Shalimar jumped and kicked Gabriel in the face in mid-air only causing him to wobble around. Shalimar then kicked him in the chest, and punch to the face, and flip-back kick knocking him on his back. Shalimar went to run a kick Gabriel in the ribs when he spun around and jumped up and grabbed Shalimar by the throat lifting her up 3 feet from where her feet could reach.  
  
Emma had noticed this, she decked the telekinetic mutant she was facing and her turned herself to face Gabriel, her forehead started to glow pink when an orb appeared. The orb flew from her forehead hitting Gabriel knocking him on the ground causing him to drop Shalimar. Shalimar looked at Emma and nodded basically saying thanks and Emma rotated again to face her fight.  
  
Gabriel rose from the ground quickly; he held his hand out charging an energy ball. Jesse noticed this from the corner of his eye. Gabriel fired the ball from his hand towards Emma, everything seemed to go into slow motion, and Jesse ran towards Emma escaping from his fight "EMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA! Jesse ran in front of Emma, slowly Emma turned around to see the ball slowly hit Jesse in the back. The energy ball hit Jesse, he slowly collapsed, and Emma's eyes filled with warm tears as he slowly fell. Emma ran up and caught Jesse before he hit the ground. He looked at her and stared into her blue eyes "I love you". Emma was in complete shock, her eyes filled with more tears as they fell down her cheek, he slowly closed his eyes. Emma was thrown back by this, she shook him "Come on Jesse, no, stay with me, COME ON JESSE!!!!! STAY WITH ME!!!! DON'T GO!!!!" she yelled shaking him. Shalimar and Brennan stood there, watching Jesse lay in Emma's arms. Shalimar began to cry, tears slowly fell down her face, as she whispered "Jesse"  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay, this is just first chapter, if you like it, I'll make another chapter to it, if you don't, I'll leave it like it is. 


	2. The Fight for Life

A/N: I'm glad a lot of you like the first chapter, so here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't know create Mutant X at all whatsoever  
  
Summary of the last chapter: Emma was frustrated of the relationship between Shalimar and Brennan; Jesse discovered that he could love, but his love was for Emma. The team went to save a new Mutant when Jesse took the energy ball meant for Emma thrown by Ashlock.  
  
Now on to the next  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Emma sat there, stilling holding Jesse up to her chest, while Shalimar and Brennan stood there with tears in their eyes. Emma's tears rolled down her cheeks just like minimized rivers. She continued to look at Jesse, the one that took his own life, to save hers. Emma didn't find out till his last breath, when he said, "I love you". Emma didn't know, she had no sign, which made her cry even more, to know that Jesse loved her, but she never saw a sign, but it's too late now, she began to cry harder, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She continued to rock back and forth with Jesse in her arms.  
  
She laid her head on his chest. She didn't have enough strength to keep her head up. She laid her head on his chest when she noticed a thump coming from his chest. Her eyes widened, she grabbed his wrist and searched for a pulse, she then held her head over his mouth, her eyes widened. "SHALIMAR!!!!!! BRENNAN!!!!! HE'S GOT A PULSE!!!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!" She said with her voice still shaky. Shalimar and Brennan ran up, Brennan lightly picked up Jesse and the 3 of them ran towards the Helix, Emma continued running with Brennan never letting go of Jesse's hand. "Come on Jesse, stay with me, don't leave me! Please!"  
  
Brennan and Emma ran up the Helix while Shalimar followed close behind, Emma flipped one of the seats in the Helix flat, Brennan lightly lay Jesse down and ran to pilot the Helix. Emma sat down beside him holding his hand, gently rubbing his forehead. Shalimar just stared at Jesse as she slowly raised her com ring to her mouth "Adam?" Shalimar continued to stare as she heard a voice from her ring "Yes Shalimar". A tear ran down her cheek "Jesse's hurt" as the tear continued moving down her face. "How bad?" Shalimar slowly raised her ring to her mouth "He's dying". A pause before there was an answer "Bring him to Sanctuary as fast as you can, I'll have everything ready for him." Brennan lifted his ring up to his mouth "Be there in 5 Adam"; Brennan quickly glanced at Jesse "Hold on Jess"  
  
Soon Brennan landed the Helix as quickly but as gently as he could. He got out of his seat and quickly picked up Jesse, with Emma still holding Jesse's hand refusing to let go. "ADAM!" Brennan yelled letting his yell echo through sanctuary. Brennan ran into the lab with Jesse still in his arms. "Lay him here!" Adam pointed to the medical table that was set out. Brennan slowly lay Jesse down on the table on to his side so Adam could work on his back. "Everybody out except Brennan, Brennan I need you to hold him down" Emma continued to sit next Jesse holding his hand "EMMA! GO!" Emma rose and looked at Adam straight in the eyes. "No, I will not leave, NOW GET YOUR ASS WORKING TO SAVE JESSE NOW! because if he dies, so will you" a shiny orb started to glow on her forehead. Shalimar looked at Emma with surprise, then Shalimar's eyes went orange, Adam nodded. Shalimar with her speed came up behind Emma and knocked her out with her elbow. Shalimar picked up Emma over her shoulder and looked at Adam "Please save him" she walked out of the lab towards Emma's room, she gently lay Emma on her bed and wrapped the blankets around her. "I'm sorry Emma"  
  
A couple hours later, Adam still continued to work on Jesse fighting to save his life as Shalimar and Brennan watched from the observation room above. Emma still lay there on her bed; she slowly opened her eyes when a sharp pen hit her neck. "Owww" she started to rub her neck when it happened, she remember forcing Adam to work on Jesse, to save his life, when somebody came behind and knocked her out. Emma grew with rage; every emotion went through her head, right from anger to sadness. Emma didn't care; Emma's rage grew more and more until. She moved out towards the door and opened it. Shalimar heard the door from above "Brennan, she's up". Emma started walking towards the med lab walking faster and faster by the second. Until a voice appeared from above "Emma! Stop!" Emma looked above when she saw Brennan and Shalimar standing just above her. Emma looked at Shalimar straight into her eyes. And she said with a stern voice "NO!" Shalimar took a leap from where she was standing and landed right in front of Emma. As Brennan slowly ran down the steps towards Emma has electric bolts ran between his fingers. "Emma, I mean it, stop this now." Brennan stood besides Shalimar "Please Emma" Emma looked at Brennan and Shalimar. She just glared and tried to pass between both of them when Brennan held his arm out to block her path. Emma glared, then she kicked him to the midsection and grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back as Brennan hit the ground hard, then Emma took her sight to Shalimar, Shalimar through a punch, Emma dodged quickly and shot an orb from her forehead knocking Shalimar 5 feet away from herself.  
  
Emma continued to walk to the med lab, as Brennan and Shalimar slowly tried to get up. "Emma, your not helping with doing this, you need to give Adam to work, if you go in, all your going to do is get in the way" Brennan said this at a yell towards Emma. "Emma...if you want Jesse to survive, you need to leave Adam alone so he can work all his concentration to help Jesse, Please Emma" Emma looked at both of them as they tried to get themselves up. Their words ran through her head. 'They're right, I'm not helping at all'. Emma turned around and started walking towards the garage, Brennan slowly got up. "Emma, where are you going?" he asked as Emma continued to walk "To help another way," she said as she closed the door to the garage behind her. Silence entered Sanctuary as Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other with confusion.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews, I tried to combine all the requests into one to try and make everybody happy, the next chapter is going to get interesting. I hope you like it. 


	3. Emma's Vengeance

A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews, I appreciate them. They're have been a couple questions about the couple situation in this fic. This is mainly a Jesse/Emma fic, but there are some moments of Emma/Brennan. So I hope you like this chapter, it's pretty much an action chapter. Please R&R. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X at all  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had taken a while for Brennan and Shalimar to get up, not just physically, but mentally. They're surprised at what they teammate as well as friend just did to them. Now Brennan and Shalimar stood standing watching the surgery go on as Adam fought more and more to save Jesse's life. But Jesse wasn't the only one of their minds, Emma was as well. Shalimar and Brennan continue to stand there thinking about what Emma meant by "To help another way". Brennan and Shalimar snapped back to reality when they saw Adam move out med lab. Shalimar leaped to right in front of Adam, when she landed, Adam jumped and grabbed his chest "Geeze Shalimar, would you please stop doing that" Brennan slowly followed after using his electric boost power to boost him over to Shalimar. They both stood there and looked into Adam's eyes; Brennan was the first to speak "Well Adam, how's Jesse?" Adam put his hand under his chin to support his head "Well the energy blast missed his spinal cord just barely, which means he won't be paralysed. But it did injure a lot of the muscle in his back. He should be fine, but the next 12 hours are critical for Jesse" Shalimar stared at Jesse through the transparent door, trying to stop herself from crying. Brennan put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead and whispered into her ear "It's okay, he's going to make it". Adam looked puzzled "Where's Emma?" Shalimar looked at Adam "She said she's going "To Help another way"...WAIT!" Shalimar and Brennan both looked at each other and said "Ashlock" They both ran off towards the garage while Adam stood still in confusion.  
  
~ At Genomex ~  
  
Ashlock sat in Eckhart's office acting just like a little kid. Rolling the rolodex, spinning in his chair, he had nothing better to do. Then Ashlock just sat in the chair and looked at all the people below, replaying Jesse getting hit in the back over and over again in his mind, grinning at every time Jesse got nailed in the back with his energy ball. Ashlock continued to sit there with a grin when the whole place started to shake, knocking stuff off his desk, books falling off the shelve. Ashlock looked around "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?" as soon as he sat there, the door flew open, there stood Emma in the doorway staring at Ashlock, her cold eyes stared into his. Ashlock looked at Emma at amazement for a second, and then grinned again at her face. "Wow, I really didn't know." suddenly Ashlock flew against the wall and remained pinned against the wall. Emma continued to walk closer and closer to him, the pressure increasing on Ashlock's body as he continued to be pinned against the wall by the young Psionic. Emma looked straight into his eyes "I don't give a damn about what you have to say" Ashlock's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"What did Jesse have to say when you hit him in the back? HUH?!??!" she whipped another telekinetic blast at him causing him to scream. Ashlock grew tired of what was going on. Ashlock flung Emma into the wall across from him causing Emma to lose her telekinetic grip on Ashlock. Ashlock started walking towards Emma, he slowly started to clap at her performance "Wow Emma, I really didn't know you had it in you, you were always the quiet and sensitive one, never the full force" Emma flipped her head up to look at Ashlock "Well there's a lot you don't know about me" suddenly Emma's eyes went black sending a Psionic wave knocking Ashlock threw the glass window to wear the pods sat. Emma looked at the fallen Ashlock below, all her motions in full swing, her powers growing more and more out of control as time increases. Ashlock slowly started to get up from where he had fallen, he sat up and stared at the young Psionic that stood in the place where the window use to be. She glared at him in anger and disgust; she backed up 2 steps and one second she leaped from the office window to right in front of Ashlock.  
  
Ashlock continued to try and pull himself up, now Ashlock was on all fours. Emma stared at the pitiful man that tried to pull himself up but failed each time. Emma walked up to Ashlock and took one kick to his ribs causing him to roll on the ground holding his chest. Emma walked up to Ashlock once again "I am going to make you pay for what you did Jesse" Ashlock looked into her eyes, he knew she wasn't joking; he had to do something now and something quick. Ashlock hid his left arm from Emma as he slowly charged another energy ball, he spun around and whipped at Emma, Emma tried her best to cause a telekinetic energy barrier around her, but it was too late, the energy knocked Emma across the room into a pillar that appeared to hold up the second floor walkway. Brennan and Shalimar arrived in Eckhart's office; they looked at all the glass from the window and all the fallen books. Brennan and Shalimar slowly walked towards the window where they saw Emma on one side, and Ashlock on the other, both slowly pulling each other up to go on for more. Shalimar looked at Brennan "Let's go" Brennan held his arm out in front of Shal. "No, don't, Emma wants to do this, she'll do it" Shalimar looked at Brennan with a 'Are you crazy?' look on her face.  
  
Emma and Ashlock both rose to their feet at the same time ready for more. A pink orb appeared at the middle of Emma's forehead while Ashlock charged up another energy ball. They both fired at the same time. The orb and energy ball collided causing a wave of energy to send both flying into opposite walls both refusing to give up. Both no longer having energy to fight, but refuse to go down. Shalimar and Brennan looked in amazement at the battle that Emma had put up, everything ran through their minds, not knowing she was this powerful, she could have killed them all in their sleep if she liked. Shalimar looked at Brennan "Brennan, we have to stop this before they kill each other" Brennan looked at Shalimar, then back at the battlefield below "Okay, if we are, we better do it now while they're both still down" Shalimar nodded and both of them jumped from the window, Shalimar in the centre of the room watching Ashlock and Brennan jumping towards Emma. Brennan picked up Emma "Brennan! Let me go!" Brennan continued to walk "BRENNAN! NOW!" as her voice echoed, Genomex started to shake again, both Brennan and Shalimar looked at Emma in surprise.  
  
Brennan continued to walk as Shalimar slowly followed keeping her eyes on Ashlock "Emma, calm down, we're leaving, and your coming with us" Emma glared at Brennan once again and a pink orbed emerged from her forehead and fired at Brennan causing him to drop Emma and being knocked into a wall. Shalimar rush to Brennan and looked at Emma, Emma was charged up for another fight "Shalimar, do not try and stop me, I am going to finish this" Shalimar looked at Emma, and her eyes slowly went orange "Emma, I'm sorry, I can't let you, you'll be killed in the process. I'm sorry Emma" Emma shot the psionic blast at Shalimar but she dodged it by an inch and ran up to Emma and took one swift punch to her stomach knocking the wind out of her causing her to fall on Shalimar's shoulder. She looked at Brennan "Ready to go?" Brennan looked at Shalimar in surprise at what she had just done. He nodded quickly hoping on to get hit himself. Shalimar and Brennan walked out of Genomex with Emma over one shoulder.  
  
Well I hope you liked the chapter, the next chapter will be more angst and romance, trust me, it's already in the works. 


	4. Good News

Chapter 4  
  
Adam stood in the med lab watching closely the stats of Jesse's health, he looked at Jesse, and Jesse lay there on the cold bed fighting for his life, fighting to save his life. Adam snapped out of his thought when he heard footsteps from outside. Adam walked outside to see Shalimar and Brennan walking towards them with Emma in Brennan's arms. Adam jogged to Brennan "What happened? Is she okay?" Adam asked as he looked at Emma. Shalimar looked at Adam "She's fine" she smirked. Brennan grinned at Adam's expense "She kicked Ashlock's ass" and Shalimar and Brennan walked away leaving Adam with a confused look on his face.  
  
Brennan and Shal walked into the Med lab and lay Emma on the bed next to Jesse and turned around when Adam came in. "Adam, you might just want to check her over just incise" Adam still stood there confused "Wait, what do you mean by "She kicked his ass"?" Brennan smirked "She kicked Ashlock's ass, Emma sent Ashlock unconscious while she was still conscious" Shalimar stepped and towards Emma as she lay on the table "The weird thing is, she had a lot more powers than usual Adam, I don't think she's telling us everything" Adam looked at Emma "It's possible, Telempaths are one of the type of mutants that I have the least knowledge of. They're still a mystery" Adam looked at Emma "Well, she looks fine, she has a couple gashes here and there, as well as bruises, she looks fine. But I'll give her a check up anyways" Brennan nodded and walked out, Shalimar took a glance at Jesse and said in her thoughts 'Pull through Jesse, please.' and she walked out while Adam worked on Emma while watching Jesse.  
  
~Later~  
  
Emma lay there in her nice comfy bed all cocooned in her blankets. She opened up her eyes to see the sun shining through the doors that lead to her balcony. Emma sat up and wiped her eyes of the drowsiness, she stood up and stretched, all her muscles were tight and sore. Suddenly she remembered, her battle of Ashlock, the images rushed through her head. She was amazed at what she had done, but she was confused, was it a good thing, or a bad thing about what she did. She shook it off, her stomach growled. "God I must be hungry" Emma walked out of her room and walked up the stairs towards the kitchen, she pushed open the door to see Shalimar grabbing some coffee while Brennan appeared to be on another food binge reading the newspaper. When she walked both Shalimar and Brennan looked at her. It was quiet, and awkward. Then Brennan spoke "Well, Good morning sleepy head, get some sleep?" Emma smiled "Yeah, it was nice" Shalimar turned around "Hey Em, would you like anything?" Emma sat down at the table next to Brennan "Coffee and a bagel please" Shalimar grabbed Emma's breakfast and sat down and lay her breakfast in front of her "Thanks" Emma said as she smiled. "Wow, you must have been drained, you've been out for at least a half a day" Emma nodded. Emma took a drink of her coffee and got up quickly "I'll be right back guys" Emma ran out of the kitchen towards the Med Lab she ran through the doors she quickly ran to where Jesse still laid but before she quickly said a quick "Hi Adam" Adam turned around to see Emma sitting beside Jesse holding his hand once again as he laid there still continuing the fight. "Hello Emma, how are you feeling?" Emma looked at Adam "I'm pretty good, how's Jesse?" Adam looked at Jesse's stats on the computer "He's doing fine, he's been stable. I think he'll pull through"  
  
Emma's face brightened up at the news Jesse and continued to hold his hand. She got up and kissed Jesse on the forehead and ran up back to the kitchen and hugged Shalimar, then Brennan and sat down back at the table to finish her coffee and bagel. Shalimar and Brennan just looked at her with confusion "What was that for Em?" he asked with confusion. Emma looked up "I'm so sorry about what I did to you, I really am" Shalimar pulled up a chair next to her and grabbed Emma's hand "It's okay Emma, we really didn't know you had it in you, you surprised us all. But we're just glad your okay" Emma smiled at the remark. Emma looked out the window to see the sun slowly starting to set "Whoa, what time is it?" Emma asked, "It's 9:57" Brennan said after taking a look at his watch. "Wow, I have been out a while" Emma quickly finished the last bit of her bagel and stood up "Hey guys, I'll see you in a while" Emma said quickly and dashed out the door while Brennan and Shalimar looked once again in confusion. "Wow, that's one odd woman" Brennan said with a smirk, Shal smacked Brennan upside the head "Hey, what was that for?" Shalimar just smiled and laughed.  
  
Emma ran down to the lab. "Hey Adam, go get some sleep, I'll watch Jesse, I'll contact you if something happens" Adam looked "Are you sure Emma? Do you feel up to it?" Adam asked putting his hand on her shoulder "Adam, I'm fine, now go get some sleep" Adam nodded and walked out of the lab, Emma grasped Jesse's hand, she lay her head lightly on his chest, she just laid there and looked at Jesse, but her eyes soon got heavy, and heavier until she fell asleep peacefully.  
  
~A little while later~  
  
Emma still laid her head on Jesse's hand still grasping her hand while she was asleep, her eyes slowly opened and yawned and stretched as she still held Jesse's hand. Emma smiled at Jesse gently brushing her hand over her head. She continued to brush his head until she felt something; she looked at her hand that was holding Jesse's hand. She continued to watch, Jesse's hand tightened the grip that held his and Emma's hands together. Emma's eyes filled with tears as she said quietly "Jesse"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X whatsoever  
  
A/N: I hope you like that chapter, it wasn't as long as the others, but that's all for good reason, I hope you liked the ending, I did. 


	5. Love and Mystery

Chapter 5  
  
Emma continued to sit there hoping that the grip that was held on her hand wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. Emma slowly stood up and leaned over Jesse, "Jesse?" she slowly rubbed her hand over his forehead pushing his hair back. "Jesse?" Jesse continued to lay there silently when a slight moan came from his lips. Emma continued to stare at his face, hoping that was she was feeling and hearing is the truth, not a trick on herself. "Jesse? Jesse are you awake? Are you okay?" Jesse moaned as his eyes slowly began to open. He looked at Emma and smiled with a weak smile. "Too many questions" he said silently.  
  
Emma now stood there, her eyes full with warm tears streaming down her cheeks. Jesse looked at Emma with worry "Emma what's-" before Jesse could finish Emma hugged Jesse with just about everything she had left in her. Jesse held Emma as best as he could. "Emma, what's wrong?" he whispered to her. "I'm fine now that your fine" she said silently. Jesse smiled and continued to hold Emma.  
  
From above Brennan stood there watching Emma in Jesse's arms. He felt happiness as well as anger at what was happening. He felt happy because Jesse was ok, but he felt anger because Emma was with him. He was confused himself, did he love Emma? Or Shalimar? That was the big question. Brennan continued to watch Jesse lay there on the bed with Emma laid out next to him holding her in his arms.  
  
Jesse held Emma as he said "I better go tell Adam that I'm alright" Jesse slowly tried to get up but grimaced in pain. Emma slid off quickly and put her hand in front of Jesse and said "You plant your ass there" she said with a serious tone. Jesse looked at her "Well, somebody's gone bossy while I was unconscious" she stood there with her hands on her hips with the 'You know you like it' look on her face. She looked at him "Oh be quiet" she said as Jesse chuckled. "I'll go tell everyone" Emma slowly walked out when Jesse "Set off the alarms" Emma looked at Jesse and smiled she looked at him "You know Shalimar will kill you.or me" she smiled "I know" Jesse said as he laughed.  
  
As Emma walked out of the Med lab Brennan ran as fast as he could to his room and into his bed. Emma walked over to the control panel and smiled. She pressed the alarm button sending Sanctuary full of noises. As Emma did this you could hear Jesse laughing all the way from the Med Lab. Adam, Brennan, and Shal ran out. Adam ran straight to Emma while Shalimar looked around with her eyes gone Feral and Brennan all charged up. "Emma? What's going on?" Emma smiled as Brennan and Shalimar ran up to her. She smiled "Nothing" Adam looked at Emma with a confused look. "What do you mean" Emma continued to smile "Nothing, wait, there is one thing, Jesse's up" Emma looked at Shalimar who looked like a cavewoman. "Emma, I'm going to have to kill you, wait, did you say that Jesse's-" Before Shalimar finished her sentence she ran to the lab with her Feral speed. Shalimar ran into the Med Lab and just about leaped on the injured Jesse. "Whoa whoa whoa, be easy" Jesse said as Shalimar hugged Jesse. He laughed as Shalimar slowly stood up as the rest of the team walked into the lab. He looked at everyone "I see Emma got you guys all up" Shalimar looked at Emma then back at Jesse "Yeah, with the alarms" Jesse laughed "I know" Adam looked confused again "Wait, how did you know?" Jesse laughed again "It was my idea". Shalimar quickly looked at Jesse with a 'I'm going to kill you' look on her face then slowly smiled.  
  
Brennan continued to stand there looking at Jesse in silence. Emma slowly walked over beside Jesse and grabbed his hand again. They both smiled at each other, Brennan growled at what he saw. Adam walked over to Jesse "Well, I gotta run some tests on Jesse to make sure everything's alright, so could you guys please leave. Maybe Jesse can move around later.." Jesse's head popped up with a smile "In a wheelchair" Jesse's head popped back down onto the bed. Emma pushed Jesse's hair back gently Jesse smiled then everyone slowly moved out the lab as Adam began to run tests. Brennan watched Emma as she walked towards her room. Shalimar put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Come on Bren, let's go out, grab a couple beers and some chicken wings" she laughed and smiled. Brennan smiled. They started to walk towards the garage when they heard a loud scream. They both looked at each other "Emma"  
  
Emma sat there crouched holding her head and screaming with all she had. Brennan and Shalimar ran up to her and as soon as they ran to her a psionic wave shot from Emma's head sending Shalimar and Brennan. Emma slowly collapsed onto the ground on her back. Brennan and Shalimar looked at her. But slowly a pink-purple glow emitted around her. Her body slowly raised from the ground levitating.  
  
Emma now lay there levitating in mid-air as small objects flew near her causing then to circle around her. She screamed again sending it echoing through Sanctuary. She slowly looked up, her eyes glowing with purple, black, and pink in circulation as she whispered "Help me"  
  
TBC.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X at all, I wish I did though.  
  
A/N: Nope, the last chapter wasn't the last one, and this isn't either. I hope you liked this chapter, quite an interesting end to the chapter. 


	6. The One you Love

Chapter 6  
  
Adam continued to look over Jesse's stats as Jesse laid there running threw all the thoughts that ran through his head. "Well Jess, everything looks pretty good" Jesse smiled and tried to get up but as soon as he sat up he winced in pain. "But you have to take it easy" Jesse sneered "A little late" Adam chuckled.  
  
Suddenly in the lab everything started to shake, shaking harder and harder by the second. "WOAH! What's going on Adam!?! Is it an earthquake?" Adam tried to stablize himself "I don't think so" Jesse continued to sit on top of the table grabbing the edges of the table. Suddenly a loud scream ran through Sanctuary. Jesse tried to hop off the table but landed on the floor "Woah Jesse, easy..easy.." He walked over to Jesse and put Jesse's arm over his shoulder and slowly walked out of the lab. Jesse and Adam slowly walked into the middle of Sanctuary. They're eyes widened at what they saw.  
  
Emma laid there floating in mid-air as a pink-purple energy surrounded her body as coffee cups, plates, staffs, and all other objects flew around her in a ring.  
  
"Brennan! Shalimar!" both New mutant spun around to see Adam and Jesse, Brennan ran over and picked up Jesse. Shalimar ran up to Adam "Adam! What's going on!?!" Adam continued to stare at Emma "How did this happen?!" Shalimar glanced at Emma "We heard her scream, we ran in here and found her collapsed on the floor, we were just about to check her when she shot us away, then this happened" Brennan stepped in "But I don't think she shot us away purposely"  
  
Jesse continued to stare at the woman he loved, helpless to do anything, possibly helpless to help herself. He could tell she was in pain, great pain, and so was he, not because of his injury, but for her.  
  
Suddenly and another shriek escaped Emma's lips ringing through Sanctuary and through everybody. "ADAM! DO SOMETHING! HELP HER!" Brennan yelled "WHAT'S GOING ON?!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!?!" Shalimar yelled. Jesse fell onto the floor and lost grip to Brennan "Woah Jess, you alright? You should go back dude" Jesse looked at the floor "I'm fine" Brennan looked at Jesse "Jess, your weak you ne-" Jesse cut him off "I'M FINE" Brennan was shot back with this. Shalimar got more and more frustrated by the second. Her eyes shot Feral and Shalimar ran and took a leap towards Emma. "SHALIMAR!" all yelled after.  
  
Shalimar was all clear until 10 feet away from Emma she was shot back sent flying through the air. Brennan quickly ran up and caught Shalimar. "Why did you do that for? Wait, what happened?" Shalimar rubbed her head "I hit some wall or something, it shot me back" Adam piped up "Emma must must have surrounded herself with some sore of telekinetic barrier, trying to protect herself or-" Jesse shot across "Us". Shalimar looked at Emma "Do you have any idea why this is happening?" Adam looked at Emma "I'm guessing with her battle with Gabriel, she used most of her power than she usually does and now she can't control it, or either her body can't, or even her mind" Jesse looked all of them "Gabriel?" Shalimar laughed "Yeah, she kicked his ass" Jesse face went to confused.  
  
Quickly Emma's eyes shot open, all stared at her, her eyes glowing from white, to pink, to black. Suddenly she screamed with all she had and a silver sphere appeared around her, but slowly disapated as she slowly closed her eyes. Shalimar spoke "The barrier's gone, which means-" Adam shot back "She can't control it anymore, she can't even defend herself, let alone, us." Suddenly a creaking sound appeared. All the remaining members looked around from where the sound had come from. Suddenly the door from Brennan's room broke off from it's hinges and joined the circle of objects that flew around Emma.  
  
"Adam, we have to do something! She's destroying the place, possibly herself!" All the team looked at Emma, lost and defenceless at what he power held. Jesse slowly got up, the rest of the team looked at him. He said quietly "I have to help her" Shalimar's eyes widened "Jess, you ca-" Jesse interrupted quickly "No Shalimar, I have to, and I think I'm the only one that can, but I need your help, both yours and Brennan's"  
  
As a couple minutes went by, all the team nodded and started they're forced. Brennan stood in front as Shalimar held up Jesse, all 3 moved towards Emma as Adam watched on. Brennan shot everything that came near as they moved closer and closer to Emma, suddenly the door moved from the circle and shot at Brennan knocking him 6 feet away. Shalimar looked at Brennan who lay on the floor, Brennan rubbed his head "SHAL! GO!" Shal and Jesse moved through the debris as quick as they could, they moved until they were just a few feet from Emma, Shalimar kept holding Jesse's hand as he moved towards Emma. Jesse moved closer and closer to Emma, he knew he had to do this, even if it meant risking his life once more.  
  
Jesse slowly grabbed Emma's hand, suddenly the energy that surrounded Emma moved around Jesse as well. Jess's yell roared through Sanctuary and suddenly Shalimar was shot right next to Brennan. Both the young mutants watched as they saw Jesse slowly lifted from the ground. Both their friends, Jesse and Emma lay their in mid-air, fighting to stay alive, and to help each other, hand in hand.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing, don't own Mutant X at all  
  
A/N: Oooooooo, what happened to Jesse, why is he now in the same position as Emma. The next chapter is already in the process. So make sure to check back. 


	7. The Fight Within

Chapter 7 Chapter 7 Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar looked on, watching as Jesse and Emma lay there in mid-air, nobody able to get to them, Brennan tried, but all attempts failed, Shalimar's as well. All worried for what could be happening, the only way to save them, is for them, to save themselves.  
  
"Adam.can we do anything?" Adam looked at the floor and shook his head slowly "I don't know if we can, I've never experienced this sort of thing before, all we can as far as I know, is wait." Shalimar turned back to Jesse and Emma, Brennan put her arm around her and whispered in her ear "It's ok, they'll make it, they're probably the stronger than you and me, especially together"  
  
Everything was dark, everything pitch black, unable to see what you were doing, unable to see yourself. Jesse looked around, he saw a speck of light coming from the north, but he wondered, where was he? The last thing he remembered was grabbing Emma's hand then ended up here. Jesse scanned the dark area, but was no use, everything was too dark to see. Out of no where a shriek rang through everywhere, it appeared to come from where the light is. Jesse was careful to walk, but realized, he wasn't in pain, he didn't have his back injury, everything was gone. He was absolutely fine.  
  
Jesse started walking to the speck of light getting brighter and bigger by each step, as he walked he say images flash by him, all of Emma's memories and emotions, Jesse looked watching all of them passing on, as a cute little girl then to beautiful woman she is now. The light grew larger as he moved on. But now he was in the area where Emma was now, Jesse looked on all of the images of Emma, filled with sadness and depression "Wow, I didn't know she was so sad, nobody did, she always seem kind of happy, but now, I really know" Jesse continued walking until he saw images of himself, when he was attacked, him laying on the table, so full of angst inside. She appeared to feel the most sadness here. Until the most recent image showed, of him holding Emma while he lay on the table, he watched "She was happy, the happiest she's been in the longest time" Jesse continued standing watching the image, he was happy himself, he loved her, with all his heart, willing to risk his life to save her. Jesse realized that she now, loved him. Jesse now had a sudden boost of energy, he ran to where the light was, as fast as he could, he had to save the woman he loved at all costs.  
  
Jesse continued running faster and faster until he met up with the light, it shimmered from black, to pink, to white. He stood in front of the sphere of light, he looked down where he saw Emma, laying on the dark floor, he ran up to her and kneeled down to her and brushed the hair away that covered her face, Jesse whispered "Emma? Emma? Wake up? Come Emma?" Emma's eyes slowly opened to see Jesse's face. She whispered "Jesse, I can't control it, my powers, they're too much, I can't control them, they're too powerful" Jesse looked deep into her eyes "Emma, yes you can, I know you can, you're the strongest woman I know, I know you can win this" Emma shook her head "But Jess-" Jess cut off "No buts, I know you can, I'll help you anyway I can" Emma stood up "I love you Jesse" Emma stood up in front of the sphere of light.  
  
A pink orb emerged from her forehead and her eyes turned black, a beam of light shot from the sphere and connected with Emma. She screamed as it hit her and pushed her back, forcing her to break the connection. It knocked her down, Jesse ran over and picked her up again, she stood again in front of the glowing sphere and connected again, she screamed with everything in her lungs.  
  
-Currently at Sanctuary- Brennan, Shalimar, and Adam watched on as the glowing New Mutant still floated, suddenly Emma's eyes flung open and her eyes shot a black light out, Jesse eye's soon shot open firing a red light, both screamed with utter pain.  
  
Emma continued to connect with the sphere, screaming with everything she had because of the pain this caused, the sphere began to shoot back but Jesse ran up and braced Emma keeping her stable. She continued to scream "Come on Emma! I know you can do it! KEEP GOING!" Emma and Jesse were shot back "Jess, I'm sorry, I can't, it's too powerful, I can't stop it" Jesse lifted Emma up, and looked deep into her eyes and kissed her, she practically fell into his arms. Jesse pulled back a second, he looked into Emma's eyes, they went completely pure black and a pink glowing beam shot out of her head just missing Jesse and right into the sphere, Emma continued to hold it, she winced in pain, Jesse continued to brace her, the sphere changed colours from pink, to white, to black more rabidly now. The connection broke, Emma was shot way unconscious right into Jesse's arms, the sphere continued to glow until a pink glass sphere surrounded the orb. Jesse whispered to himself "She did it"  
  
-At Sanctuary-  
  
The remaining members of Mutant X looked on at their two team-mates suddenly both screamed and the objects that flew around both, dropped and smashed on the floor. Suddenly the glow that surrounded Jesse disappeared, soon Jesse was dropped on the floor. "JESSE!" all the members shouted up, Jesse sat up and looked at Emma still floating in mid-air, she began to glow brighter and brighter until it just faded, and Emma dropped out of mid- air into Jesse's arms. Jesse wiped the hair out of her face and smiled at the woman he loved.  
  
A/N: Well I don't know if this should be the end or not, so please review to let me know. By the way, I'm a guy 


End file.
